Their Love
by californiagirl1426
Summary: Caleb has to go off and fight in a war for Meridian. What does Caleb have to ask Cornelia before he leaves? After their first time together, something happens to Cornelia. What is it? CalebxCornelia Completed!
1. The last night together

**Summary:** CxC Caleb has to go off and fight in a war for Meridian. What does Caleb have to ask Cornelia before he leaves? Also, after their first time together, something happens to Cornelia. What is it?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

**Their Love**

Chapter 1

"Cornelia, you know that I have to go." Caleb said.

"I know, I know." Cornelia sighed. "It's just . . . , you're going to be gone for a year."

"Hey, don't look at it that way. I may be able to come back sooner." Caleb responded.

"That's gonna be like forever. It's just not fair that today is the last day that I have with you."

"I may be able to come back sooner though. Come on, let's make today worth it." Caleb said.

Later that evening after eating dinner at the Silver Dragon. . . .

"Thanks Caleb for dinner. It was great." Cornelia said trying to sound cheerful, but failing miserably.

"Look, Cornelia, can I come in? There's something important that I need to ask you." Caleb asked.

"Sure." Cornelia led them into her apartment that she had by herself. She directed them into the living room and they sat on her couch.

"Okay. Where to start?" Caleb asked nervously.

He looked around nervously for the courage to continue, and found it in the dazzling blue eyes staring back at him, urging him to continue.

"Cornelia, I've loved you before I even met you. When I finally did get to meet you and find out how wonderful you are, I knew that you were the girl for me. I know that you Earth people have an age when you think that you are old enough to make your own decisions. Well, now that we are both eighteen, I want to ask you something. I know that I will be gone for a while, but I would like for you to wait for me. Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is," Caleb said while getting down on one knee in front of Cornelia, who gasped when she realized what was happening. "Cornelia Hale, will you make me the happiest man, on this world called Earth, and marry me?"

When Cornelia didn't answer right away, Caleb took it as a no, and quickly added, "Well, I understand if you don't want to." He began to stare at the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He started to open his mouth to add something else, but that was completely forgotten as he felt a pair of lips on his own.

When they parted and Caleb cleared the fog from his head, he asked, "So, was that a yes?"

Cornelia managed to answer a soft, loving, "yes." before pulling Caleb on top of her on the couch to kiss him all over again. Their kiss started off slow, but quickly began to deepen. Cornelia let her fingers get tangled in his gravity-defying hair. Caleb's hands also were roaming as they explored Cornelia's body.

As their kiss began to die down, Caleb pulled away and looked Cornelia in the eyes. "I hope that you know that you have made the happiest man on Earth."

Cornelia just smiled and walked off to her room. When she was at the doorway, she curled a finger, signaling for Caleb to follow. Without a moment's hesitation, he was there at her side. He had an idea of what was about to happen, but he didn't want to get to excited. They had never been together like that before. He wasn't too disappointed though. He knew that Cornelia was worth waiting for. Heck, she was worth dying for. (**A/N:** Okay, basically it's saying that Caleb and Cornelia haven't slept together or with anybody else.)

As he walked across the room to the bed with his beautiful angel, he felt that he had never been happier.

The End of Chapter 1.


	2. Caleb

**Disclaimer:** Nope, W.I.T.C.H. isn't mine.

**Summary: **CxC Caleb has to go off and fight in a war for Meridian. What does Caleb have to ask Cornelia before he leaves? Also, after their first time together, something happens to Cornelia. What is it?

**A/N: **Sorry it took a while to update, but I have been very busy with school and everything. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Remember, review please! No flames.

Ok, regular typing is the story.

**Bold is change of scene.**

_Italics are characters thoughts._

**Their Love**

Chapter 2

**10 Months Later . . . . **

After fighting in the war for Meridian, Caleb had only one thing on his mind: getting home to Cornelia. He couldn't believe that he had left his angel, but he had a responsibility. He was glad that it was finally over so that he could get home. As he headed to Cornelia's apartment, he thought of how much he had missed her. He couldn't help but think of the way he would be rewarded when he got to Cornelia.

**At Cornelia's Apartment . . . .**

"Thanks for coming over Matt." Cornelia said.

"No problem. Actually, I should be thanking you for letting us use your apartment for Will's surprise birthday party" Matt replied.

"You know that I would do anything for my best friend." Cornelia said. As if on cue, a baby was heard crying from the room beside Cornelia's bedroom. Cornelia exited the room to quiet her son.

**With Caleb . . . . **

_Only two more blocks,_ Caleb thought. He chose to walk to Cornelia's apartment instead of catching a cab. While he walked, he gathered his memories of Cornelia. He could remember her golden blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and luscious rose petal lips. The more he thought of her, the faster he walked. Before he knew it, he was at Cornelia's apartment building. He followed the familiar routine up to her apartment. He was about to knock on the door, that on the other side was his love, when, through the open window, he heard two voices talking. He stopped to listen before he interrupted, when he heard:

"Awww, he's soooo cute! He really likes it when you hold him." Matt said lovingly.

"He better like it when I hold him, I'm his mother." Cornelia responded.

_Mother?_ Caleb thought.

"You know, he's really starting to like you." Cornelia added while cradling her son. "For this past month you have been so much like a father to him."

_Father?_ Caleb panicked. _Cornelia, how could you? I know that I have been gone for a while and we weren't allowed communication, but why? I thought that we were going to be each others first and only love. I love you more than life itself and you betrayed me. Why?_

"It's good that he likes me because I'm going to be around a lot if Will feels the same way I know I feel about her. I can't go on like this without telling her how I really feel deep down in my heart. How do you think she'll react?" Matt questioned.

_I'm sorry Cornelia; I love you way too much to see you live with someone who was "supposedly" my best friend. I told him to take care of you when I was gone, but he went too far._

"I don't quite know, I'll guess she'll be surprised. That means you'll be around more often and Will and I will be more than friends, if you know what I mean." Cornelia hinted.

She was about to talk some more when she glanced at the time.

"Oh my gosh, look at the time! We have to hurry or everyone will find us like this!" Cornelia said frantically.

_I've heard enough. I love you too much Cornelia. I'm sorry, but I have to leave before my heart breaks even more." _Caleb thought.

He slowly began the long walk of shame down the stairs of the apartment building. When he thought about where to go, it hit him. He had nowhere to go. He had planned to live with Cornelia in her apartment when he returned from his mission. They had discussed it their last night together. Cornelia said that since they were going to be married soon, he could move in with her.

_What am I to do? _Caleb wondered. _You were my life, light, reason for living, my everything. How can I live without you, my beautiful angel?_

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he ran into Irma.

"Whoa, watch where you're going pal. Can't you see I'm trying to walk here? I'm in a hurry to get to . . . . Caleb!" Irma blurted out when she finally realized who it was. "What are you doing here? Sorry I didn't recognize you sooner, but I couldn't see over these packages I'm carrying. And, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. Oh Caleb, I'm so happy to see you!" She put down her packages and gave Caleb a friendly hug.

"You've got a couple of surprises that you missed." Irma told him when they pulled away. "Now, come on, help me carry these packages to Corny's apartment and we can catch up and. . . ."

"Whoa, Irma slow down." Caleb said laughing slightly.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited that you're back! Gosh, I can't wait to see Corny's face when she sees you! You both are going to be so surprised. You know, a lot of things have happened since you have been gone!" Irma said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know." Caleb responded sadly.

"You know? But how? You just came . . . ." Irma started.

"I know, Irma, because, I just came from Cornelia's apartment." Caleb stated plainly.

"Yeah, I kinda was wondering why you were coming from that direction." Irma said embarrassed. "Well, why are you leaving? Did Cornelia tell you about the surprises?"

"Well, kind of. We didn't talk, but what she said and what I saw was enough. The "surprises" if you can call them that, were not what I expected." Caleb said sadly thinking back to the heartbreak he had encountered moments before.

"What do you mean?" Irma inquired.

"Irma, I know that you are trying to be nice and all, but I would rather not talk about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave." Caleb said while beginning to walk past Irma.

"Leave? But, where will you go?" Irma called after him.

"I don't know. For now, I'm going somewhere to gather my thoughts." Caleb responded.

Caleb left Irma standing on the sidewalk, shocked. _How could Caleb leave like that when he is the father to Cornelia's newborn son? How can I possibly tell Corny that Caleb deserted her when he found out he was a father? _Irma thought as she picked up her packages to take to Will's surprise birthday/ surprise engagement party.

**The End of Chapter 2.**

Whatever you are thinking right now, don't worry. This story is Caleb x Cornelia and will be all the way. Please review and let me know what you think.

**A/N:** 11-24-06 After I read somebody's review, I realized that some of you may take this chapter the wrong way. Caleb doesn't know that the baby is his, okay? He thinks that Cornelia had that baby with Matt. Remember, he interpreted the conversation between Matt and Cornelia wrong. He thinks that Matt is going to break up with Will. (aka. "It's good that he likes me because I'm going to be around a lot if Will feels the same way I know I feel about her. I can't go on like this without telling her how I really feel deep down in my heart. How do you think she'll react?" -MATT. Caleb just took it the wrong way. Caleb and Cornelia were meant for each other, I'm not going to tear them apart! Please Review and let me know how this chapter is.


	3. Preparing for the party

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

**Summary:** Caleb has to go off and fight in a war for Meridian. What does Caleb have to ask Cornelia before he leaves? After their first time together, something happens to Cornelia. What is it? CalebxCornelia

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, but here's Chapter 3. Enjoy and remember to review!

**Their Love**

Chapter 3

"Well, I think we did a great job." Cornelia said as she stood back to admire their decorating job.

Matt finished adjusting the "Happy Birthday Will" banner and stood back to join Cornelia. He admired his work and smiled. "Do you think Will will like it?" he asked nervously.

"No, honestly I don't think she'll like it." Cornelia said with a straight face.

"What?! We worked so hard!" Matt panicked. "Why won't she like it?"

"I don't _think_ she'll like it. I _know _she'll love it." Cornelia laughed at the way Matt was flipping out earlier.

"Cornelia!" Matt exclaimed as he recovered from the shock. "You can't do that to me! I need this party to be perfect. Oh, I hope Will likes the decorations and will enjoy it. I want her to so bad."

"I'm sorry Matt. I was just playing with you. Geez. You're way too uptight. Lighten up." Cornelia said as she left the living room to go into the second bedroom.

"Lighten up? Why do you say that?" Matt asked as they entered the room with the little baby.

"Because you're too stressed out." Cornelia said simply.

"Hey Tom. (Couldn't think of a name, so I chose Tom, like Tom Felton. For those of you who don't know who he is, he's Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter movies. There's only one word to describe him: HOT!) I see you're finally up from your nap." Cornelia said as she picked Tom up and placed him on the changing table.

"Whew! How could something so small and cute, stink so bad?" Matt asked, while scrunching up his face and plugging up his nose.

"Well Matt, since you have been such an expert in diaper changing," Cornelia said as he expertly wiped, removed, folded, discarded, and replaced little Tom's diaper, "now you'll be ready when you have your own."

Matt blushed when Cornelia finished her statement. When there was no reply from "The Quick-Attack Matt" she turned around to face him.

"Oh Matt don't be embarrassed." Cornelia said. She placed Tom back in his crib, and he immediately began to play with his thumb, placing it in his mouth.

Cornelia walked to the bathroom to wash her hands. "One day, you and Will are going to have little babies of your own. It's a fact of life." She said as she dried her hands and they walked back into the baby's room.

"I know. It's just . . . ."

"Just what?" Cornelia asked concerned.

"It's just," Matt sighed, "today is an important day for me. I'm going to ask Will to marry me. I love her with all my heart and I hope she feels the same. I don't know what I would do if she said 'no'."

"Oh Matt, don't be such a drama king." Cornelia laughed but then turned serious.

"I don't know why you're so worried, of course Will is going to say 'yes'." Cornelia said.

"I know that I shouldn't be worried, but I am." Matt stated.

"It's just . . . everything is so perfect for you and Caleb. I mean, you guys have known ever since you met, that you would always be together. Everything is just so perfect for you guys. I mean, I've never seen you guys fight. You even have a perfect little baby." Matt said as he allowed Tom to curl his fist around one of his fingers.

"It's not as perfect as you think. It's true, we've known that we would always be together, but we do have our share of fights. We had a disagreement about where to live, but Caleb made the sacrifice to stay here, on Earth, with me. We don't fight much, but we don't see eye-to-eye on everything. We love each other very much and I hope he come home soon, so he can see our little bundle of joy. Don't worry Matt, I know that Will loves you and you guys will be married very soon and have tons of children. Hopefully, I'll be the maid of honor." Cornelia said with a wink.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just very nervous about asking Will to marry me.

"You'll do fine." Cornelia said as she walked back into the living room. She was just about to sit down to rest, when the doorbell rang.

Cornelia walked over to the door and was surprised by two things:

1. The visitor

2. The look on the visitor's face.

(A/N: I was going to end there, but since it took me a while to update, I decided to give you more.)

"Irma, what's wrong? You look a little ticked off. Did you get in a fight with someone at the store?" Cornelia asked.

"No, I didn't get in a fight with someone at the store." Irma huffed as she placed the packages in the house, with help from Cornelia.

"Why would you think that?" Irma asked, but turned to Matt who had his mouth open for a quick response. "Don't answer that!" She cut him off.

"Actually, Cornelia, what I'm about to tell you, you may not like. Please sit down." Irma motioned for them to sit on the couch.

"What happened Irma?" Cornelia asked concerned.

"Well, Cornelia, you know that you're one of my best friends right?" Irma questioned slowly.

"Of course, you know that Irma." Cornelia responded.

"Also, you know that I would never want to hurt you right?" Irma stalled.

"Irma, just tell me already. I'm sure I can handle whatever you're about to tell me." Cornelia said, eager to know what Irma had to say.

"Well, ok. I had just finished picking up our last minute snacks and gifts. I was walking over here when I bumped into someone who wasn't paying attention to where he was going. I was about to go off on him," Irma ignored the cough from Matt, "but then I saw who it was." Irma slowly looked up to meet Irma's eyes.

"Well, who was it?" Cornelia asked, intrigued.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Irma asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" Cornelia asked. She was starting to get worried. Who could be so bad that Irma didn't want to tell her about?

"Are you sure that you want to know who it was? If you want to hear a really good story, I can tell you what happened last week at the grocery. . . "

"Irma, tell me already." Cornelia said, anxious to find out whom it was.

"Well, okay." Irma tried to find an easy way to tell her, but decided to come straight out with it. "It was Caleb."

"What?" Cornelia asked in disbelief, after she recovered from the initial shock. She stood up and began to walk to the door. "Well, where is he?"

"I don't know, but he has already been here."

"What do you mean? If he's been here, why hasn't he come to talk to me? It's not like I haven't been out. I've been here all day with Matt." Cornelia asked.

"Cornelia, why don't we sit down?" Irma asked as she once again led Cornelia to the couch.

"Okay." Cornelia replied. She indicated for Irma to explain, since she obviously knew something that Cornelia did not. "So, what happened?"

"Well, like I was saying, I was on my way here to bring the supplies, when I ran into Caleb. I told him to come with me to see you, but he told me that he'd already been here."

"But, he didn't. I never spoke to him." Cornelia replied

"I know."

"How do you know?" Cornelia inquired.

"Well, Caleb said something about coming here. He said that he overheard you and Matt talking about the baby." Irma explained.

"Oh, Cornelia, I'm so sorry." Irma said while engulfing Cornelia in a hug.

When they separated from the hug, Cornelia asked, "Did he say anything about the baby or about him being a father?"

"Well, no." Irma said.

"That just doesn't sound like Caleb." Cornelia said in disbelief.

"I am really sorry Cornelia." Irma tried to pull Cornelia into another hug, but Cornelia pulled away.

"Did he say anything about where he was going?" asked Cornelia.

"Well, now that I think about it, he said something about going somewhere to gather his thoughts." Irma replied.

As soon as those words were out of Irma's lips, Cornelia ran out the door. She knew exactly where Caleb would be. She only hoped that he would still be there.

**End of Chapter 3.**

**A/N: **Ok, that's the end. You may be wondering why Matt never spoke during the whole explanation process, but he decided that the girls just needed to talk it out, without him butting in. Remember to review! Chapters 4 and 5 are already typed and ready to be posted. I will post them after I get enough reviews for this chapter.


	4. Caleb's surprise

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

**Summary:** Caleb has to go off and fight in a war for Meridian. What does Caleb have to ask Cornelia before he leaves? After their first time together, something happens to Cornelia. What is it? CalebxCornelia

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 4. I know that it's really short, but if I get reviews, I'll update sooner with Chapter 5! It's already written and typed.

**Their Love**

**Chapter 4**

After his encounter with Irma, Caleb decided there was only one place to go. . .the park. It was the only place, besides being with Cornelia, that felt like home. It was like his own, small piece of Meridian.

Caleb looked around the park. There weren't many people in sight, but Caleb could spot a family finishing up their picnic, an elderly lady feeding birds down the pathway and a young couple, walking on the sidewalk, holding hands.

"_That used to look like Cornelia and me in love."_ Caleb thought.

**Flashback . . .**

The cool summer air was gently creating a breeze through the park. The two young lovers were oblivious to everything around them. All they saw were each other. They were lying on the grass in the park, gazing up at the stars.

"I really like this Caleb." Cornelia said.

"Like what?" Caleb asked.

"Like this, everything. Just the way everything is. I like lying here in the park under the stars," Cornelia sighed. "with the love of my life." Cornelia reached up from her position, where she was relaxing with her head on Caleb's chest, to kiss him.

"Well you know what?" Caleb asked when they pulled away. Cornelia gave him a questioning look.

"I like it too. I love lying here, with you, under the stars, but I love you even more." Caleb said truthfully.

"Oh Caleb. I love you too." Cornelia sighed and replaced the smile that was on his lips with her own lips.

**End Flashback . . .**

Caleb shook his head to clear the memory from his head and try to hold back the tears forming in his eyes.

"_Oh, Cornelia, how could you? I know that we were separated for a time that felt like an eternity, but I never imagined that your heart would stray. I thought that our hearts belonged to each other and would stay like that for all eternity. I was faithful to you. You were my first and only love."_ Caleb thought choking back tears.

"Hey Caleb. Is that you? I have to talk to you."

Caleb quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. When he turned around he saw a very familiar face.

**End Chapter 4**

Review and you'll get Chapter 5!


	5. Explanations

**Disclaimer:** Nope, W.I.T.C.H. isn't mine.

**Summary:**

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 5. Remember to review, please!

**Their Love**

**Recap:**

"_Hey Caleb. Is that you? I have to talk to you."_

_Caleb quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. When he turned around he saw a very familiar face._

**Chapter 5**

"Hay Lin! What are you doing here?" Caleb asked while quickly trying to hide any signs of depression.

"Oh, I was just on the way to Cornelia's apartment when I saw someone that I thought was you. Oh, yeah, that reminds me, what are you doing back so soon?" Hay Lin questioned.

"I came back early." Caleb stated plainly.

"That's great! Now we can go and see Cornelia and the b. . ." Hay Lin said while grabbing Caleb's arm and dragging him off to apartment building, when she was interrupted.

"Yeah, I know, "The Big Surprise!" Caleb exaggerated.

"You know what it is already?" Hay Lin asked crestfallen, with a mix of surprise indicated in her voice.

"Yes, and just so you know, I don't really think that it's that big of a surprise. It really depends on how you interpret it." Caleb said sadly.

"Caleb!" Hay Lin exclaimed. "How can you not think it's a big surprise? We're talking about a living, breathing human being here!"

"Oh, it's a surprise all right! It's just not a good one for me." Caleb responded.

"A good one for you? Is that all you care about, what's good for you or not? I really thought that you cared for Cornelia more than that. Just because this little person will cut down Cornelia's attention on you, it doesn't mean that you disown Cornelia's child!" Hay Lin exclaimed, clearly ticked off at Caleb for not stepping up to his responsibilities.

"Disown her child? Hay Lin, how can I disown something that wasn't even mine to start with? It's Matt's child!" Caleb explained, with his heart breaking into a thousand pieces, reliving the memory again.

"Matt's kid? Caleb, please make sense. What are you talking about? Matt and Cornelia never . . ." Hay Lin started, but was interrupted by Caleb.

"Hay Lin, don't try to hide the truth from me. I know what happened. I already went t Cornelia's apartment. I was about to knock, when I overheard Cornelia and Matt talking through the open window. They were talking about how the baby liked Matt so much and how Matt was going to be around more often if Will feels the same way he feels about her. That means they're breaking up and now Matt and Cornelia will live, unfortunately, happily ever after." Caleb sighed, while collapsing on a park bench, his head in his hands. Caleb was interrupted from wallowing in self-pity by Hay Lin's laughter.

"And, what, may I ask, is so funny? I sure don't think anything is." Caleb asked while looking up at Hay Lin, who was still steadily laughing.

"Oh, Caleb," Hay Lin said, while taking a seat next to him and placing her arm around his shoulder. "Now I understand what you're talking about."

"What I'm talking about?" Caleb asked, clearly confused. "Hay Lin, maybe you forgot, but we're talking about Cornelia and Matt's baby here."

"Yes, I know that we're taking about the baby, but you don't know exactly what happened." Hay Lin said.

"Oh, I know. I heard Cornelia and Matt talking about it. They said . . ." Caleb started.

"Yes, I know what they said. You've already told me. Yes, it's true; Matt hopes that Will feels the same way. He loves her, just like you love Cornelia." Hay Lin started.

"But why . . ." Caleb started once again.

"Caleb, Caleb, Caleb, you must have misinterpreted their conversation. Matt hopes that Will will return his feelings for her, because he loves her. If you remember, today is Will's birthday. Cornelia is throwing Will a surprise birthday party. Matt is helping her set-up while Irma and I shopped for food, drinks and last minute gifts. Taranee is stalling Will at the Silver Dragon, and when we are done setting up, we're going to call Taranee on her cell phone to bring Will over. Don't you see Caleb? Cornelia loves you with all of her heart, just like you love her. You guys have something special, anyone can see that. No one would even try to come between you two. You guys were meant for each other." Hay Lin explained.

"Are you sure that nothing happened Hay Lin?" Caleb asked slowly.

"Of course I'm sure. Why would I ever lie to you?"

When Hay Lin saw the doubtful look on Caleb's face, she added, "For goodness sakes, Caleb, Matt is going to ask Will to marry him today!"

When Caleb heard this, everything fell into place.

Hay Lin just smiled and pulled Caleb into a hug. "See Caleb, Cornelia never cheated on you. She's been faithful to you and has awaited your return for so long."

"Thanks Hay Lin." Caleb said when they pulled away from the hug. "The problem I have now, is how to face Cornelia and our son."

"Wow, our son," Caleb let the thought settle in. "OUR son. I'm a father."

"I feel so ashamed for thinking those thoughts." Caleb admitted, after he realized what he had done.

"You shouldn't feel bad Caleb. I'm sure Cornelia will understand. She loves you." Hay Lin said with confidence.

"yes, she does. She loves you very much."

Caleb turned around when he heard the familiar voice who had listened to the end of the conversation.

**End of Chapter 5.** Reviews are needed for Chapter 6 to be posted!


	6. Forever

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, but no, I don't own W.I.T.C.H. 

**Summary:** Caleb has to go off and fight in a war for Meridian. What does Caleb have to ask Cornelia before he leaves? After their first time together, something happens to Cornelia. What is it? CalebxCornelia Now Completed.

**A/N:** I know that it has been forever since I have updated, but once again, . . School has gotten in the way! I have also just gotten over being sick, but I am now on a writing streak, and I am updating some of my other stories and have finally finished this story!

"Organized Confusion" is now complete. (Harry Potter category and Draco and Hermione pairing.)

I have also posted a new story that is called "Being the Person I am . . ." It is a one-shot and is also complete. (Harry Potter and Draco Hermione pairing.)

"Betrothed" has not been abandoned. I will work on it this summer.

Enjoy the story!

****

Their Love

Chapter 6

Cornelia ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Tree after tree, house after house, they all became a blur as Cornelia ran to the park where she knew that Caleb most likely would be. She didn't understand why Caleb would leave when he found out that he was the father of her son.

That definitely didn't sound like the Caleb that she fell in love with. When they had been talking about their future, they had decided that they both wanted large families. They knew what the consequences were of their last night together before Caleb left, but they had still gone through with it. Even though it was both of their first times, they knew that there was a possibility that she could have gotten pregnant. Cornelia knew that there was no way on Earth, or any other worlds, that she would regret having little Tom. He was her life when Caleb was gone.

Cornelia began to slow down to a walk as she reached the park. She quickly composed herself and began to scan the occupants of the park. There weren't many people in the park and Cornelia felt her heart rate speed up when she saw a head of messy brown hair. Secretly she had been hoping that the whole "Caleb incident" was some kind of sick joke made by Irma. Knowing that Caleb was indeed here made Cornelia wonder why Caleb would run away when he found out that he was a father.

There was only one way to find out why. Cornelia began to walk over to Caleb but stopped when she saw Hay Lin approach Caleb and began to talk to him. Cornelia stepped behind a nearby tree and listened to their conversation:

" . . . I know, the Big Surprise!" Caleb had said.

Cornelia's heart fluttered when she heard his voice. He had that kind of effect on her.

"You know what it is already?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yes, and just so you know, I don't really think it's that much of a big surprise. It really depends on how you interpret it." Caleb responded sadly.

Cornelia felt her heart drop. How could Caleb not think that little Tom was a big thing? She was about to jump out and strangle Caleb when she heard Hay Lin explaining the situation to Caleb, while laughing.

"Oh, Caleb, now I understand what you're talking about." Hay Lin laughed out.

Cornelia listened to the rest of the conversation. She began to realize that somehow Caleb thought that the baby was Matt and hers. Cornelia almost laughed out loud at the idea. She stifled the laugh. Oh poor Caleb, he could be so dense sometimes. He had always been insecure of their so perfect love. He knew that he loved her, but love was a new feeling for him and he never knew how it worked. He had always been one to understand things that could be proven, but love was an abstract thing. Cornelia never doubted their love for each other, they were destined to be together and nothing interferes with destiny.

"….She loves you." Hay Lin finished her explanation.

Cornelia decided that this was her cue to step in. "Yes, she does. She loves you very much."

When Caleb turned around and their eyes met, Cornelia felt as if she would melt on the spot. It had been ten long months without staring into those eyes that could just pull you in and make you feel as if you were drowning.

Hay Lin noticed that she had to break up their staring contest so that they could talk about what they needed to. "Uhm, well, I have to go and set up for the party before Will gets there. I guess I'll see you guys at the party, right? Ok, bye." Hay Lin quickly ran away from the scene. She couldn't stand all of the mushy-mushy scenes between the two love sick puppies.

Cornelia broke herself away from the stare between her and Caleb. "So, Caleb, it's nice to see you again." She was nervous about talking to Caleb, after he had been gone for so long.

"Yeah, you too." Caleb answered, almost in a whisper.

"So, why are you ba . . ." Cornelia was cut off from talking. You see, talking is highly impossible when another pair of lips are covering your own. Their kiss was anything but soft. Their hunger for each other was quite visible while they were kissing. Caleb softly bit on Cornelia's lower lip. Cornelia gasped and Caleb took this opportunity to explore her mouth. Just being able to taste her mouth again made Caleb feel like he had died and gone to heaven. He let one of his arms snake around her side and rest on the small of her back. He let the other one drift up and get tangled in Cornelia's long golden hair, while Cornelia wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck and quickly pulled him closer to her. They would have been in this situation for the whole night if they hadn't been interrupted.

The elderly lady that was previously feeding birds had decided that it was time to go home. When she walked past Cornelia and Caleb, she decided that this kind of behavior was inappropriate to be displayed in public. "Ahem, excuse me. Young children come to this park and I don't think that their mothers would be too happy for them to see this."

The young couple quickly pulled away, blushing. The elderly lady walked away shaking her head. Cornelia smoothed her hair down and shyly allowed herself to look at Caleb. When her eyes met his intense gaze, she was forced to look back down.

"Hey, don't be like that. Are you embarrassed to be here with me?" Caleb asked while placing a finger under Cornelia's chin to raise her eyes to meet hers.

"No. It's just that you have been gone for a long time and Irma told me about . . ." Cornelia began, but Caleb interrupted her.

"No, I think that it's best if I explain. You see, I came to your apartment earlier this morning and overheard you and Matt talking. I thought that the baby was yours and Matt's. I know what the truth is now, and I am sorry for thinking so foolishly before. Do you forgive me?" Caleb asked Cornelia.

"Of course I do. I love you and I can never be mad at you for too long." Cornelia said while placing a soft kiss on Caleb's lips.

When they broke away, Caleb said, "I want you to know that I am deeply, sincerely sorry and I don't know what got in to me. I guess that since I was gone for a long time, I thought that you might leave me. You and Matt have always had a close relationship, but I know that you guys are only really good friends. I never thought that I would be so lucky to be nineteen and already have a child with the woman that I love."

Caleb paused for a minute before continuing, "By the way, what did you name our child?"

Cornelia smiled and responded, "I named our son Tom. I hope you like it."

"I think that Tom is absolutely perfect, just like his wonderful mom." Caleb replied before standing up and pulling Cornelia beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips, before he lead the way home. As they walked away into the sunset, they knew that every thing would be okay. Ever since day one, they were destined to be together, and nothing would stand in the way. What ever problems that may arise, they new that they had a power that could defeat anything: their undying, pure love for each other.

The End

There, I have finally finished this story!!!! Please review, and no flames. Oh, I will be writing a M rated story featuring Cornelia and Caleb. It should be out this summer, since I will be able to work on it when school is out. If you want to read it, add me to your author alert list.


End file.
